


Broken Bonds

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Seeker Trines, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: He was so tired. Tired of watching trines fall apart and Seekers deal with the pain. He swore to never see anymore, not if he could help it.
Relationships: Starscream & Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	Broken Bonds

Cascade's plating trembled as she slowly walked to the officers' quarters. She slowly walked to Starscream's suite and lightly knocked on the door, her wings twitching downwards. She let out a soft sob, looking down at the floor.

The door slid open and Starscream's scowl dropped. His wings fell down and he opened his arms, glancing around. "Come here."

She stepped forward and collapsed into him, sobbing softly into his chest. "I'm... I'm so alone."

He gently squeezed her and rubbed her back, stroking between her wings as he guided her to his berth. "I know."

He didn't, but his trine bonds were broken. Healed, but scarred.

She had no such bonds and her ancient-written Seeker protocols called out for a trine. She'd abandoned Cybertron when the war began, locked into stasis. She'd never met any suitable Seekers before that and now... Now, there were no suitable Seekers.

He held her close as she curled up close, her thin claws gripping at his frame. He could only comfort her as her processor and spark searched for a potential trinemate. His own hurt and sought for new trinemates, but they were unsuitable for each other. Any bond between them would never fulfill those needs.

He tightened his grip as she sobbed louder, feeling his own optics dampen. The war was not kind to Seekers and their trines. Eventually it would end, but there would be no healing all the broken bonds.

At least she had hope. She could find potential trinemates and never have to deal with the broken bonds.

He would see to it that she would. He was far too tired of this long war, far too tired of watching her break down and sometimes joining her in these breakdowns. And far too tired of missing his dear trinemates.

He was tired of so much, but he would see no more Seekers would suffer from the same broken bonds.


End file.
